Patch - 2018.08.22
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Inscription System (铭刻系统) *The system is about to be launched in the game soon. For details, please pay attention to the latest news announced by the officer team on the official website. ---- *''Fairy from Wonderland R'' and Starburst Stream R: ''Removed the effect that increases Kirito's Attack Speed by 10%/20%/30% for 5 seconds uponn dealing the skill damage. *''Fairy from Wonderland R and ''Starburst Stream R: ''After the usage of this skill, Kirito will gain 30%/40%/50% Damage Reduction for 1 second, the duration is extended to 3 seconds for ''Starburst Stream R: ''. (the skill will not trigger this effect in Eternal Battlefield) *''Ability to destroying absolutely anything and everything: ''The duration of the Eye debuff reduced from 10 seconds -> 8 seconds *''Ability to destroying absolutely anything and everything: ''The effectiveness of the damage amplifying effect on each stack of Eye debuff reduced from 8% -> 5% *''Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」 W: ''Removed the silence effect from the 4 bullets of the outer circle (2nd cast). *''Secret Barrage 「And Then Will There Be None?」 R: ''The bonus Movement Speed adjusted from 20% -> 10%/15%/20% *''Secret Barrage 「And Then Will There Be None?」 R: ''Removed the ability to restore the invisibility after not dealing damage for 1.5 seconds. *''Gate W: ''Added the skill TIPs and 1 second of before casting animation (forced casting time before using the skill). *''Resurrection Spell R: ''The amount of Health and Mana that are restored on the resurrected target adjusted from 100% -> 40%/60%/80% *''Battleship Armor: ''Adjusted from granting 5/10/15 bonus Armor at level 1/9/18 -> Granting 5/10/15/20 bonus Armor at level 1/6/11/16 *''Battleship Artillery: ''Adjusted the skill as follows: **'Old Effect: '''At level 1/9/8 Kongou increases her maximum Shell capacity ( ) to 20/25/30 shells. Each basic attack or skill will consume a shell to deal 10/20/30 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage. When a skill consumes a shell, the skill will trigger its own additional effect. Kongou restores 1 shell every 5 seconds in combat and every 2 seconds when out of combat. **'New Effect: Each basic attack or skill will consume a shell to deal 10/20/30/40 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage. When a skill consumes a shell, the skill will trigger its own additional effect. Kongou restores 1 shell every 3.5/3/2.5/2 seconds in combat and every 0.1 seconds after out of combat for 6 seconds. Kongou can store up to 12 shells. (The base damage and the interval to replenish shells are upgraded at level 6/11/16) *Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: 'Cooldown adjusted from 9/8/7/6/5 seconds -> 4 seconds *Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 30/40/50/60/70 -> 55/50/45/40/35 *''Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: ''The radius of the bullet adjusted from 100 -> 50 *''Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: ''The traveling range of the bullet adjusted from 800 -> 950 *''Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: ''Adjusted the special effects upon consuming a shell as follows: **'Old Effect: '''The damage from this skill will gain 40% Armor Penetration and deal 30% additional damage. **'New Effect: The damage from this skill will gain 30% additional damage. *Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: 'The bullet will now have 40% Armor Penetration (no need to consume a shell). *Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: ''The skill damage adjusted from 40/80/120/160/200 + Bonus AD -> 60/95/130/165/200 + Bonus AD *''Type 3 Shell W: ''The radius of the bullet adjusted from 100 -> 50 *''Type 3 Shell W: ''The traveling range of the bullet adjusted from 800 -> 750 *''Type 3 Shell W: ''The radius of the skill damage adjusted from 200 -> 250 *''Cannon Volley R: ''The skill damage adjusted from 30/50/70 + AD per round -> AD/0.8 AD/0.9 AD per round *''Cannon Volley R: ''Reduced the skill damage of the subsequent hits on the same targets in Eternal Battlefield to 40%. ---- Exclusive Equipment *Added Trial Version of Exclusive Equipment Silverhorn Trident (Eternal Battlefield) for Shiba Tatsuya. *Added Trial Version of Exclusive Equipment Super Bell for Pleasant Goat. ---- New Hero *Sold Hero Card - Chtholly Nota Seniorious for 45 Diamonds on 23 August 2018 at 6.00 PM. New Package *Sold WorldEnd Package for a limited time between 24 August 2018 ~ 31 August 2018 New Skins *Sold Yatogami Tohka's Skin Card - Glutton Cat Tohka on 24 August 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Noire's Skin Card - Goddess of Prosperity Black Heart on 24 August 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Nero Claudius's Skin Card - Kimono Nero on 20 August 2018 at 6.00 PM. (Already available before this update) ---- Game Optimization *Adjusted some CG of the skins on the Hero Album. ---- ----